


Imprevisti dolci e pungenti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [8]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero masticò un'imprecazione mentre si sedeva sul pavimento. Riuscì a togliere i pantaloni; dopodiché rimase a terra, nudo e sporco. L'aria nella stanza era abbastanza calda da non farlo tremare di freddo; tuttavia, bagnato com'era, gli sarebbe piaciuto immensamente infilarsi sotto le coperte. Si peritava tuttavia a farlo perché era sudicio e non voleva sporcare le coperte con cui avrebbe dovuto dormire quella notte. <br/>«Dante, me la pagherai...» promise tra sé, scoccando un'occhiata fulminante alla porta del bagno. Un'idea prese forma nella sua mente in maniera del tutto spontanea, senza nessuna ispirazione concreta, e a lui piacque tantissimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprevisti dolci e pungenti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _497\. Kigurumi_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3645 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dopo aver battuto entrambi Lem, capopalestra di Luminopoli, Dante e Nero si erano messi in marcia verso la città successiva, Romantopoli.   
Lungo il tragitto si erano fermati presso un grande parco giochi abbandonato dove Dante ebbe modo di rafforzare ulteriormente la sua avversione per i pattini, poiché tra gli altri giochi c'era anche una piccola pista di pattinaggio che Nero volle provare assolutamente e sulla quale costrinse anche il suo compagno ad andare.   
«Per me basta con questi aggeggi maledetti...!» esclamò Dante mentre arrancava lentamente verso una panchina, sulla quale si lasciò cadere di peso distendendo poi le lunghe gambe.   
«Oh, quanto la fai lunga! Anche usare i pattini è un modo per far ginnastica, sai? Non esiste solo scopare!» rimbeccò il più giovane, sopraggiungendo con notevole nonchalance. Sembrava nato con le rotelle ai piedi.   
Il più grande si esibì in una smorfia contrariata, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della panchina.   
«E invece sì... almeno per me» disse.   
Nero roteò gli occhi al cielo in atto di palese disperazione dicendo: «Possibile che per te non si debba far altro?».   
«Non ho detto questo, ragazzo...!» protestò offeso il maggiore, intrecciando sul petto le braccia robuste.   
Come facesse ad indossare una camicia a mezze maniche col freddo che faceva per Nero era un mistero; tuttavia quel tipo di abiti gli permetteva di ammirare la muscolatura degli avambracci dell'altro, pertanto non poteva dire di disapprovare in pieno.   
«Ah, no?» fece Nero inarcando un sopracciglio con fare inquisitorio.   
«No» Dante si sporse in avanti sorridendo «Non possiamo dimenticarci delle coccole...».   
Stava per alzarsi di nuovo in piedi - ignorando il fatto che aveva ancora indosso i pattini - quando percepì distintamente una goccia d'acqua cadergli sul viso.   
«Piove?» domandò ritraendo la testa.   
«Cosa?».   
Nero non fece in tempo a realizzare quel che il suo compagno aveva detto che cominciò a cadere una pioggerella fitta e gelida che si faceva via via più forte.   
Dante scattò in piedi imprecando ma così facendo scivolò sul selciato umido e ricadde pesantemente all'indietro, picchiando il culo sulla panchina bagnata.   
«Aah!» gemette portandosi una mano al coccige.   
«Andiamo, alzati!» lo rimproverò Nero, tirandolo per una manica.   
Dante si fletté in avanti e si sfilò i pattini come poté, infilandoli senza alcun garbo nella sua tracolla per poi rimettersi in piedi e correre dietro al suo partner, che invece pareva trovarsi più a suo agio su un paio di file di rotelle.   
Non tornarono a Luminopoli ma proseguirono lungo il percorso, trovando riparo provvisorio sotto i fitti rami degli alberi che costeggiavano il sentiero. Era il tramonto, però il cielo era già cupo come se fosse notte fonda a causa del maltempo.   
I due pensavano di potersela cavare con i vestiti un po' umidi quando la volta di rami si diradò e dinanzi a loro si materializzò una distesa di terreno paludoso dall'aspetto tutt'altro che stabile.   
«Dobbiamo passare di qui per forza?» domandò Dante disgustato.   
«Ahimé non sembrano esserci vie alternative...» rispose Nero.   
Così dicendo il ragazzo si avviò per primo lungo il percorso melmoso, arrivando in un punto in cui cadde letteralmente in una pozza di fango più profonda, nella quale si immerse fin quasi alle ginocchia.   
Dante - che si era avviato dietro di lui - rise della sua smorfia mista di rabbia e disgusto e così facendo smise per un momento di guardare dove stava camminando, finendo col fare compagnia al suo partner in una pozzanghera.   
Stavolta fu il turno di Nero di ridere e quello di Dante di scoccargli un'occhiataccia molto poco gentile.   
Sguazzando letteralmente nel fango e camminando a tratti sul terreno rialzato e stabile, i due attraversarono la palude sotto un acquazzone come pochi altri, finendo zuppi d'acqua piovana laddove il fango non riuscì ad arrivare.   
A peggiorare la situazione, di tanto in tanto una raffica di vento gelido si levava a spazzare la palude, tramutando le gocce di pioggia in vere e proprie schegge di ghiaccio. Dante e Nero tremavano per il gelo che si era insinuato loro addirittura nelle ossa e pregavano in cuor loro che la meta non fosse troppo lontana.   
Quando finalmente giunsero in vista dell'edificio che segnava la fine del percorso in loro si riaccese un barlume di energia. Spinti dall'allettante prospettiva di un posto asciutto e caldo, i due diedero fondo alle loro ultime energie slanciandosi a corsa verso la porta.   
Nero ci si addossò contro di peso e Dante gli si abbandonò sulla schiena schiacciandolo contro l'uscio, che si aprì immediatamente. I due rovinarono all'interno l'uno sull'altro e rotolarono sul fianco cercando di districarsi.   
La guardia seduta dietro un bancone poco più avanti li guardò perplessa, colta di sorpresa dall'irruenza del loro ingresso.   
«F-finalmente...» borbottò a mezza voce Dante, mettendosi carponi con l'intento di rialzarsi. Non vedeva l'ora di togliersi quei vestiti zuppi e di potersi scaldare un po'.   
«M-mica è f-finita...» balbettò Nero alzandosi scosso da lievi tremori «Dobbiamo... a-arrivare al Centro Pokémon...» spiegò.   
Purtroppo Dante dovette prendere coscienza di ciò e di quello che tale affermazione implicava, e cioè un'altra bella passeggiatina sotto la pioggia.   
«Spero che non sia troppo distante...» commentò in tono di supplica, avviandosi verso la porta all'estremità opposta della sala.   
Nero si avviò dietro di lui senza emettere alcun rumore, troppo impegnato a strofinarsi le mani sulle braccia per cercare di scaldarsi un po'.   
La guardia li osservò andarsene con lo stesso rigoroso silenzio colmo di sorpresa che aveva accompagnato anche la loro rocambolesca entrata in scena.   
Non appena furono usciti, si affrettarono a cercare di individuare il Centro Pokémon, che per loro fortuna non distava molto da dove si trovavano.   
Nero slittò un paio di volte sui pattini a causa del prato trasformato in una specie di pantano dall'acquazzone.   
Dante lo afferrò prontamente ambedue le volte per un braccio, impedendogli di finire a disegnare angeli nel fango.   
Quando la porta a vetri automatica del Centro Pokémon si aprì per permetter loro di entrare, diverse teste si voltarono nella loro direzione.   
Non c'era affatto da meravigliarsi di una simile reazione nello stato in cui si presentavano: capelli albini zuppi e appiccicati al viso in modo da coprire loro quasi completamente gli occhi, vestiti inzaccherati di fango e acqua piovana adesi ai loro corpi scossi da leggeri brividi e l'espressione di chi ha dovuto subire una dura prova.   
Avanzarono ignorando le occhiate che venivano loro rivolte fino ad arrivare al bancone al centro della sala, oltre il quale un'infermiera Joy li osservava con aria preoccupata, come se avesse davanti due malati gravi.   
Dante si fece avanti e senza esitazione chiese una stanza per due, della quale gli venne subito consegnata la chiave; dopodiché lui e il suo compagno si dileguarono su per le scale seguiti da altri terribili sguardi.   
Percorsero i corridoi del primo piano fino alla loro stanza e solo una volta che si furono chiusi lì Nero si abbandonò ad un profondo sospiro di sollievo.   
«Qui è caldo...» commentò chiudendo piacevolmente gli occhi.   
«Già, menomale» replicò Dante mentre si apriva la camicia «Non vedo l'ora di farmi un bagno caldo...!».   
«E-ehi! Anche io voglio lavarmi!» protestò Nero affrettandosi a spogliarsi a propria volta. Non aveva intenzione di permettere al suo partner di lavarsi prima di lui.   
Calciò i pattini da parte, si sfilò la camicia e la gettò a terra e stava per togliersi anche i pantaloni quando vide Dante che, completamente nudo, varcava la soglia del piccolo bagno adiacente la stanza.   
«No, Dante!» gridò cercando di arrivare al bagno saltellando sull'unica gamba utilizzabile - dall'altra stava cercando di sfilare la gamba dei pantaloni che era rimasta appiccicata con la fanghiglia e l'acqua.   
Il più grande però non parve sentirlo - o piuttosto ascoltarlo - e si chiuse in bagno. Di lì a qualche momento il ragazzo udì il rumore dell'acqua corrente.   
Nero masticò un'imprecazione mentre si sedeva sul pavimento. Riuscì a togliere i pantaloni; dopodiché rimase a terra, nudo e sporco. L'aria nella stanza era abbastanza calda da non farlo tremare di freddo; tuttavia, bagnato com'era, gli sarebbe piaciuto immensamente infilarsi sotto le coperte. Si peritava tuttavia a farlo perché era sudicio e non voleva sporcare le coperte con cui avrebbe dovuto dormire quella notte.   
 _«Dante, me la pagherai...»_  promise tra sé, scoccando un'occhiata fulminante alla porta del bagno. Un'idea prese forma nella sua mente in maniera del tutto spontanea, senza nessuna ispirazione concreta, e a lui piacque tantissimo.   
Mezz'ora più tardi, quando Dante apparve sulla porta pulito e profumato coperto solo con uno striminzito asciugamano, Nero si alzò di scatto dalla sua posizione e gli andò incontro come un treno in corsa. Gli si fermò davanti e gli affibbiò un pugno  poderoso sulla mascella, cogliendolo completamente alla sprovvista; dopodiché lo superò e si chiuse in bagno sbattendo forte l'uscio.   
Dante sbatté le palpebre massaggiandosi perplesso il punto leso: non credeva che Nero se la potesse prendere tanto per un semplice bagno. D'altro canto, il box doccia messo a loro disposizione dal Centro Pokémon era minuscolo; pertanto anche volendo non avrebbero potuto lavarsi insieme.   
«Ragazzino capriccioso...» si lamentò Dante dirigendosi verso il letto vicino al quale aveva posato la sua tracolla e i suoi vestiti sporchi.   
Frugò nella tracolla in cerca di qualcosa di pulito da mettere - a dispetto delle dimensioni modeste quella borsa era  _veramente_  capiente - e ne estrasse un nuovo paio di jeans ed una felpa rossa assieme ad un paio di boxer.   
Mentre si vestiva un ruggito proveniente dal suo stomaco gli ricordò che era l'ora di cena e che lui non metteva niente sotto i denti da mezzogiorno circa.   
Deciso a non farsi trovare lì quando il suo compagno sarebbe uscito - non voleva di certo essere vittima di una seconda aggressione a sorpresa! - e a cercare un modo per rabbonirlo, l'albino si affrettò ad uscire per andare a vedere cosa ci fosse in mensa.   
Attraversò il corridoio e scese nella sala principale - dove stavolta solo alcuni si volsero a guardarlo ma con espressioni molto diverse da quelle usate in precedenza - dopodiché passò in un breve corridoio attraverso una porta laterale. L'andito aveva una sola uscita, situata dal lato opposto rispetto a quello per il quale era arrivato.   
Il suo stomaco emise un nuovo ruggito di protesta quando al suo olfatto arrivò forte l'odore del cibo - carne in particolare.   
Il rumore arrivò chiaro e forte alle orecchie di due ragazze che stavano passando proprio in quel momento di fianco a lui in direzione opposta alla sua.   
Le due ridacchiarono ed iniziarono a confabulare a bassa voce tra di loro mentre Dante si portava una mano sull'addome come a voler sopprimere ulteriori imbarazzanti rumori.   
La sala mensa era enorme, quasi più della principale. La maggior parte dello spazio era riservato ai tavoli, quasi tutti occupati da gruppetti di persone intente a mangiare e chiacchierare. Lungo le pareti invece erano disposti i banconi ai quali venivano servite le varie pietanze.   
La fila ai banconi era lunghissima; tuttavia scorreva abbastanza velocemente, cosa di cui Dante fu felice.   
L'albino si mise in fila prendendo due vassoi e augurandosi che nessuno gli scocciasse per via del numero.   
Man mano che scorreva e passava di fronte alle varie postazioni Dante si servì di un po' di tutto, cercando di prestare particolare attenzione a quel che prendeva per Nero. Dopotutto, voleva ingraziarselo, non farlo incazzare ancora di più.   
Il compito gli era reso più facile dalla enorme varietà di cibi.   
Ogni tanto gettava un'occhiata nervosa alle persone innanzi a sé, augurandosi che il suo compare si godesse un bagno lunghissimo.   
Quando arrivò in fondo si trovò davanti un'infermiera Joy che gli rivolse un sorriso leggermente imbarazzato.   
«Adesso va meglio, mh?» indagò gentilmente, al che Dante realizzò che fosse la stessa alla quale aveva chiesto la camera.   
«Sì, un bagno ci voleva proprio!» rispose «Il ragazzo che sta con me si sta lavando adesso, quindi non è che posso...?» domandò, lasciando la frase a metà e sollevando un vassoio mentre rivolgeva gli occhi al soffitto.   
Per una persona qualsiasi sarebbe stato un gesto incomprensibile, ma l'infermiera Joy era abituata ad interagire con una varietà impressionante di persone diverse, per cui aveva sviluppato un'acutezza d'intuito piuttosto fuori del comune.   
«Sì, certamente» lo accontentò la donna «... ma non sono troppi due vassoi da portare? Se vuole l'accompagno...» si offrì.   
«No, non serve!» si affrettò a rifiutare Dante, prendendo i vassoi e voltandosi a darle le spalle.   
In realtà un paio di mani in più gli avrebbero fatto comodo: già nel voltarsi rischiò di rovesciare una lattina di Lemonsucco. Il fatto era che voleva essere da solo quando sarebbe entrato in camera, per potersi prendere interamente il merito dell'impresa.   
Voleva che Nero apprezzasse i suoi sforzi fino in fondo.   
Pian piano, cercando di tagliare il più possibile la strada, l'albino attraversò con i due vassoi la sala. Per sua fortuna coloro che gli capitavano intorno, vedendo la mole di cibo sui vassoi e la precarietà degli stessi, si facevano da parte per lasciarlo passare ed evitare in tal modo di sporcarsi nell'eventualità che rovesciasse tutto.   
Una volta fuori della mensa fu molto più facile procedere, anche se i lamenti dello stomaco dell'uomo tornarono a farsi distintamente udire - in mensa il chiacchiericcio aveva coperto completamente i rumori, per sua fortuna. Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a destinazione per potersi riempire la pancia.   
Le scale furono un ostacolo notevole vennero superate senza conseguenze; dopodiché per arrivare in camera non gli occorsero che un paio di minuti a passo sostenuto.   
Purtroppo aveva dimenticato le chiavi nella stanza e, anche se le avesse avute con sé, non avrebbe potuto usarle a causa della mancanza di arti liberi.   
Con la punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica rosse e nere pulite picchiettò sull'uscio ed esclamò: «Ragazzo, ci sei? Sono io, aprimi!».   
Per un momento non sentendo alcuna risposta temette che fosse ancora dentro la doccia e che non avesse sentito il richiamo. L'idea di dover resistere ancora sostenendo quei vassoi senza poter mangiare lo sfiorò per un momento, accompagnata subito dopo da un'immagine di se stesso accovacciato sul pavimento mentre mangiava. Sarebbe senz'altro finito così se il suo partner non gli avesse aperto al più presto, dato che la sua capacità di sopportazione non era molto elevata.   
Stava per bussare di nuovo quando udì la maniglia girare e vide la porta aprirsi.   
Sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso accattivante, Dante si fece avanti mostrando i vassoi.   
«Ho portato la cena!» esclamò.   
«Oh, mi chiedevo dove fossi andato a finire...!» rispose Nero stagliandosi nel vano della porta.   
Il sorriso di Dante si trasformò in una smorfia di totale disapprovazione quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul suo compagno. Ad essa si accompagnò una vibrazione nervosa della palpebra sinistra quando tra le gambe parzialmente divaricate di Nero sgusciarono fuori la testa e le zampe anteriori di Sylveon. Il pokémon strofinò il capo contro il lato interno della coscia destra di Nero come un gatto che cerca attenzioni.   
«Perché hai... messo  _quello_?» fu tutto ciò che Dante riuscì a chiedere.   
Il suo partner indossava un kigurumi di pile con le sembianze di un Hydreigon. Il cappuccio - che aveva tirato su e che gli copriva buona parte dei capelli - raffigurava la testa centrale del pokémon mentre le maniche erano fatte in maniera tale da rappresentare le due teste laterali.   
Al centro del ventre correva una lunga zip che gli arrivava più o meno fino all'ombelico.   
Il ragazzo si guardò con aria perplessa prima di replicare: «Avevo freddo... perché?».   
Dante si maledisse per non essere arrivato prima, quando era uscito dalla doccia. Vedendolo infreddolito avrebbe potuto offrirsi di scaldarlo col suo calore corporeo, guadagnandosi anche l'occasione per avere un po' di coccole.   
Il più grande  _odiava_  quel pigiama: Nero lo aveva preso di una taglia e mezzo più grande della sua e così gli stava enorme, nascondendo tutto ciò che di sexy e attraente c'era del suo fisico agli occhi del suo partner. In aggiunta a ciò c'era il fatto che era praticamente impossibile riuscire a fargli carezze in posti intimi e che a Sylveon pareva piacere quel pigiama.   
Dante continuava ad odiare quel pokémon per il suo continuo mettersi di mezzo nei momenti che per loro avrebbero dovuto essere più intimi.   
Neanche il suo Blaziken - che non vedeva l'ora di saltare fuori dalla sua poké ball non appena se ne presentava l'occasione - era tanto invadente.   
L'uomo si impose di rimanere calmo e non prendere a calci quel Sylveon troppo vicino al cavallo dei pantaloni del suo compagno. Doveva comportarsi civilmente e sperare di riuscire a convincerlo a spogliarsi di quell'assurdo pigiama enorme.   
«Niente! Mi sembra un po' esagerato...» dichiarò Dante tentando di sembrare il più convincente possibile.   
Porse a Nero il suo vassoio, proponendo: «Mangiamo?».   
Il più giovane non si era reso conto di quanto appetito avesse fino a quel momento, quando l'odore delle pietanze che gli vennero piazzate sotto il naso lo investì.   
Prese il suo vassoio e andò a posizionarsi sul tappeto in maniera tale da potersi appoggiare al fondo del letto con la schiena.   
Sylveon si andò ad accovacciare sulla sua coperta vicino a lui, come a volerlo sorvegliare dall'alto.   
Dante scoccò un'occhiataccia all'animale e andò a prendere posto dirimpetto a Nero.   
Entrambi mangiarono di gusto, senza scambiarsi una parola ma solo qualche occhiata - per giunta senza mai incrociarsi.   
Il più giovane trovava divertente la maniera di ingozzarsi del più grande e approfittava di ogni momento in cui l'altro era impegnato a guardare il piatto per osservarlo.   
Dentro di sé esultava trionfante per la evidente riuscita della sua vendetta: la faccia che aveva fatto Dante vedendolo col suo kigurumi era stata impagabile.   
Sapeva bene quanto odiasse non poter tentare alcuna strategia per convincerlo a fare l'amore e si stava divertendo da matti immaginando cosa stesse pensando.   
 _«E questo è solo l'inizio...»_.   
Dante nel frattanto stava effettivamente ponderando una qualche tecnica che gli permettesse di superare l'ostacolo del pigiama, ma non riusciva a trovare niente di alternativo all'idea di un approccio diretto che sarebbe potuto passare benissimo per uno stupro.   
Il fatto stesso di stare mettendo sotto torchio i suoi neuroni - poco avvezzi al lavoro pesante - senza ottenere alcun risultato lo frustrava a tal punto da acuire il suo appetito ulteriormente; e così si sfogava sul cibo.   
Una volta concluso il pasto, Nero si appoggiò all'indietro contro il lato della coperta posando da parte il suo vassoio pieno di piatti vuoti.   
«Mi ero quasi dimenticato cosa volesse dire mangiare piatti a base di carne...» commentò posandosi una mano sullo stomaco e socchiudendo le palpebre.   
Mentre viaggiavano mangiavano solamente bacche, che erano l'unico cibo che si potesse conservare bene.   
A Luminopoli una volta erano andati ad un ristorantino di basso livello, però avevano servito loro solo piatti a base di pesce, verdure e bacche. Niente carne.   
Se avessero voluto mangiare carne l'unico modo sarebbe stato andare in un ristorante rinomato in tutta la città e costosissimo e non ne avevano avuto la possibilità.   
Il ragazzo, sazio, sbadigliò vistosamente e Dante - che pure si sentiva sonnolento a causa del pasto piuttosto pesante - ne approfittò per sgattaiolare di fianco a lui.   
Non appena si fu sistemato, Nero gli posò la testa sulla spalla e mugugnò qualcosa.   
Nel farlo, dalla testa gli cadde il cappuccio, rivelando una chioma albina insolitamente vaporosa a causa del bagno recente.   
Dante osservò il più giovane mordendosi il labbro inferiore in preda a sentimenti contrastanti. Adesso che aveva mangiato e si sentiva pieno e appesantito, la sua voglia di fare sesso si era un po' affievolita anche in virtù dell'atmosfera ovattata e dolce in cui si era inaspettatamente ritrovato.   
Passò un braccio dietro la schiena del suo partner e andò ad accarezzargli il fianco opposto mentre con le labbra carezzava i soffici ciuffi di capelli bianchi sulla sua testa.   
Nero - che a dispetto delle apparenze era ancora sveglio - si stupì del fatto che, trovandoselo vicino così indifeso e facilmente aggredibile, non ne avesse approfittato per tentare di convincerlo a fare l'amore.   
Al ragazzo piacque l'inaspettata piega  _romantica_  presa dalla situazione, così come il tocco leggero e innocente delle dita sul suo fianco e tra i suoi capelli.   
Percepì le sue guance surriscaldarsi ed il desiderio sempre più forte di ricambiare in qualche modo quelle caste attenzioni.   
Con parecchio imbarazzo fece scivolare un braccio in basso, verso la pancia del più grande, e cominciò ad accarezzarla con lenti movimenti circolari della mano. Pareva più che lo stesse massaggiando che altro.   
Dante andò in brodo di giuggiole, tanto da emettere un uggiolio gioioso al primo contatto. Gli piacevano le carezze allo stomaco quando questo era pieno.   
Ben presto le mani di entrambi furono impegnate a percorrere svariate zone del corpo del partner mentre le loro guance strusciavano l'una contro l'altra.   
«Raditi più spesso, mh?» commentò Nero ad un certo punto, divertito.   
«Non avevi detto che ti piaceva...?» replicò Dante infastidito ma con una nota spiritosa nel tono.   
Si separarono per scambiarsi uno sguardo lungo ed intenso.   
«Non mi pare proprio» sogghignò con aria di scherno, corrugando le sopracciglia in un'espressione di sfida.   
Dante storse le labbra in una smorfia di rabbia mentre lo stesso tic di prima tornava ad impossessarsi della sua palpebra.   
«Piccola peste, io...!».   
Fu interrotto prima di riuscire a concludere la frase dalla bocca di Nero che si unì in fretta alla sua in un bacio caldo e prolungato ma del tutto innocente.   
Il più grande rimase spiazzato per pochi attimi; dopodiché cominciò a rispondere con ardore crescente.   
Ben presto i suoi sensi si accesero e lui - approfittando del momento - spinse le sue mani in basso, verso il suo inguine: forse, arrivati a quel punto, sarebbe comunque riuscito ad ottenere qualcosa.   
Nero intuì il suo scopo prima ancora che arrivasse all'altezza dell'ombelico.   
Si scostò spingendolo via con forza e fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia.   
«Credevo che fosse chiaro che non volevo!» quasi urlò, cogliendo alla sprovvista il partner con tanta veemenza.   
Sylveon - che si era mezzo assopito - si ridestò udendo il grido, ma soprattutto percependo la rabbia del suo allenatore.   
Si sollevò dalla coperta emettendo un verso stridulo e balzò giù, voltandosi a guardare Dante digrignando le piccole zanne aguzze.   
Gli saltò addosso aggrappandosi alla felpa con gli artigli; dopodiché cominciò a vibrare frustate non proprio leggere contro il suo tronco.   
Dante cercò di proteggersi alla meglio con le braccia, colto alla sprovvista dall'aggressione, mentre il suo compagno più giovane guardava a bocca aperta: non credeva che il suo Sylveon potesse nascondere un'indole tanto violenta.   
«Invece di stare a guardare, fa' qualcosa!» protestò Dante indignato, incapace di liberarsi da quella pioggia di colpi.   
La scena era assolutamente ridicola: Dante, grande, grosso e virile, messo alle strette da un pokémon dall'aspetto così  _femminile_. Nero non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, cosa che punse sul vivo il suo compagno.   
«Toglimi di dosso il tuo gatto!» esclamò irato, cercando di afferrare almeno una delle sue antenne con l'intento di bloccarlo.   
Nero continuò a ridere senza dare a vedere il minimo tentativo di collaborazione.   
«Così impari» commentò incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria determinata.   
«Ah, dannazione!» ringhiò Dante «Ho capito che non vuoi scopare, adesso riprenditi il tuo maledetto Sylveon!».


End file.
